One Word Stories
by St. Aelphaba
Summary: Drabbles about various characters and of various ratings written to short prompts left for me by tumblr users.
1. Heat

A/N: I should probably explain this. Sometimes, on tumblr, people will leave me prompts for drabbles, and often these prompts are merely a pairing of their choice and then one word, and then I have creative liberty to do what I want. This is what these are. I don't know how frequently I will update this. I just feel that it's a bit ridiculous to keep making new stories for short little drabbles.

If you would like to give me a one-word prompt of your own, I am (almost) always accepting new ones. Just leave me a message. :)

* * *

><p><strong>PROMPT: ElevenAmy. Heat. **_This chapter is rated G. Or maybe PG. Whatever._

The flames of the campfire flickered patterns onto her skin. He watched her intently from the other side of the fire pit. She had insisted that they take a _proper_ trip through America, which meant _proper_ camping and _proper_ American food. He had told her that hot dogs could be found and roasted on any planet - or in the warm security of the TARDIS - but she had wanted the full experience.

At least, he thought, glancing sideways at it, their _tent_ was slightly bigger on the inside.

It gave him more room to breathe, more room to pretend as if there wasn't a fire between them, slowly eating away at their friendship, sending a heat through their core to revel the heat of the real fire between them.

Perhaps, if he slept on the opposite side of the tent, he could pretend to forget how her curious gaze, her slightly parted lips, her narrowed eyes, sent shivers through his body. In a tiny sleeping bag of his own, he could pretend that it was the heat of the flames combined with the cold autumn air on his back that was giving him these chills.

He couldn't pretend not to stare at her now, though, fascinated with the way her red hair blended in with the flames themselves, her pale face the only thing standing out, glowing, shadows casting her features strikingly. She looked as if she was dancing in the fire.

He was lost in her heat.

* * *

><p>AN: I should probably put it out there that I don't even ship Eleven/Amy. I just like a challenge. And it was given to me as a prompt. And so it was written.

Please review!


	2. Coffee Maker

**PROMPT: Doctor/Rose. Coffee-maker. **_Rating: G._

"Rose, can we keep the domestics out of this?" the Doctor asks her.

She bites her lip and nods, knowing that they are far past that. Despite all their adventures, they have become the epitome of domestic. She stands on her toes and kisses his lips lightly, just a peck, because they've got all the time in the universe to get hot and heavy whenever they want to. He asks her what she wants for dinner, and even cooks for her, wearing the frilly _KISS THE COOK_ apron she bought for him a relative month ago. She makes him sit down for tea with her mother, and when he pops out of her mum's apartment for a quick jaunt in the TARDIS, he always returns with a flamboyant, "Honey, I'm home!" He calls her "my Rose," unabashedly, claiming her for his.

They are beyond keeping the domestics out of anything, she thinks to herself as she raises her eyebrows at him and pours herself a cup of coffee from the coffee maker that she had asked him to get for the TARDIS kitchen.

"Sure, Doctor," she says, sipping from her pink mug and looking up and down at the man in front of her, his body poised in a defiant stance underneath the oversized blue bathrobe tied around it. "No domestics here."


	3. Scarf

**TenToo/Rose - Romance - Scarf**

* * *

><p>After the Doctor discovered the fandom portion of the internet, his interests shifted somewhat from science to television.<p>

Well, that wasn't true. He prided himself in only watching good, scientific television.

Right now, his obsession was the BBC's _Sherlock_. He watched it every Sunday (which didn't make up for many Sundays, since there were only three episodes per year), and then rewatched each episode at least once a month.

Rose pretended she didn't know about the level of obsession the Doctor had come to, but she had found the Sherlock/John fanfiction bookmarked on their shared laptop.

So for Christmas, she bought him a scarf that she thought resembled Sherlock's on the show.

When he opened the present, she swore she saw tears of glee in his eyes.

"Oh, Rose," he said. "I love you more than _Sherlock_."

(Later that night, they made good [but unconventional] use of the scarf. The Doctor's _Sherlock_obsession wasn't so bad, Rose thought to herself with a smirk as she gazed at his sleeping form, completely sated.)


	4. Hair Dye

**TenToo/Rose - humor - hair dye**

* * *

><p>After about a year on Pete's World, (which he now supposed he considered <em>his<em> world too, although the settled and domestic connotations of that phrase still took a bit of getting used to,) the Doctor finally warmed up to (or cooled down enough to listen to, or at least tried to take heed of) the phrase "you only live once."

It was his regeneration that sparked it. (Well, not _his,_ but his Other Self, the Time Lord in the other universe to whom he still felt a connection. One night he awoke with a burning feeling where his other heart should be - not should be, but used to be, could have been - and he realized that he must have gone from Ten to Eleven. Eleven lives. Ten regenerations in all. Two left for the Other Him, technically. But anyway.) He realized that as a Time Lord he had had the advantage of semi-invincibility, the air of a cat with nine lives, except that cats don't actually have nine lives - well, they didn't until, of course, they evolved back in the year of 67/apple/098. (Or, he supposed,_forward_ in the year of 67/apple/098, if he wanted to get into time-traveller jargon, since the year was currently 2010.) He was no longer invincible in any way, shape, or form. He had one life.

This meant a number of things, but for some reason, the thing that felt most important was the probably completely trivial fact that he would _never be ginger. _(He wondered if his regenerated Other Self had achieved gingerness, but if he was being honest with himself… he doubted it. He never had been good at regeneration. All but failed the class, in fact.)

He snuck out of the house at the crack of dawn, careful not to awaken Rose, who slept so lightly now that she had life growing inside of her. (This was something that both amazed and terrified him all the time, and more and more often recently he awoke in cold sweat from a dream about Gallifrey burning, with the image of all those he had lost flashing before his eyes and the added but unclear as-of-yet face of his unborn child. The beauty of life outshone the fear of it, though - that's what he told himself - it had to.)

He made it to the convenience store down the block, bought the ginger-est hair dye he could find, and took it to the salon. He knew dyeing his hair at home would probably end in catastrophe, not to mention the fact that the fumes would be bad for Rose.

The hair stylist took one look at him and said, "Are you sure?"

He grinned and told her that he had never been more sure of anything in his life, although this was, in point of fact, completely untrue. He was terrified.

And well he should have been.

As it turned out, and as he found out from the booming laughter coming from a still-pajama-clad Rose as she caught him sneaking back into the house, (freshly ginger,) bright orange was not his color.

He kept the permanent hair dye in for the few months it took to grow it out anyway.

You only live once.


	5. Pet Store

**Ten/Rose - pet store**

* * *

><p>The Doctor's face lit up when he opened the TARDIS door and found that they had landed in the middle of a pet store.<p>

Rose took one look at his face and pulled him back into the TARDIS by his sleeve.

"But Rose," he said, already forming an argument he knew he would win. She cut him off.

"We don't need another puppy on the TARDIS," she said, grinning at his sullen pout. "You're enough trouble already."


	6. Pancakes

**Doctor/Rose - pancakes**

* * *

><p>She's sick of all the alien foods and weird fruits and sausages from animals she's never heard of and butter substitutes.<p>

Not that they're not good, because usually she enjoys her meals in the end (even if she is at first reluctant to take a bite), but meals with the Doctor are nothing if not adventurous, and she'd like a little break from that, for once. And not chips. If it's not weird sea-cow beef from the planet of New Pennsylvania, it's chips. She wants food from Earth? Chips.

Rose never thought she would say it, but she's sick of chips.

So she tells him. He looks almost offended, his eyebrows going up and those silly ears of his actually drawing back as if _they_ don't want to hear any more of this. But he keeps listening.

"I want normal food," she says. "Food that comes from my planet. From my _time_." And he listens. He doesn't give her enough opportunities to visit her mum as she would necessarily like, so it's the first thing he suggests. A trip to the Powell Estate. She quickly shakes her head. It would be nice, of course, but she doesn't want all the fussing. And the Doctor would inevitably be slapped at some point. Again.

No, she wants… She wants… What does she want?

She wants pancakes. With lots and lots of syrup.

And she tells him so.

(Had she realized he would trade his leather jacket in for a slightly frilly blue apron so quickly to make buttermilk pancakes from scratch just for her, she would have asked him to make her breakfast long before this. But it's nice to know these things for the future.)

They will be spending much more time in the kitchen from now on, she thinks as she discreetly snaps a photo of him with her camera phone.


	7. Pineapple

**TenToo/Rose - pineapple**

* * *

><p>"Ohhh no," Rose said, her voice just short of a shriek. "You are <em>not<em> wearing _that!_"

The Doctor frowned and looked down at himself and back up at Rose.

"What's wrong with this?" he asked her, his brows furrowed like a puppy.

Rose laughed and stepped close enough to him to pull at the lapel of the baby blue Hawaiian button-up that he was wearing.

"What _isn't_ wrong with it," she said. "You do realize you've got pineapples printed on your chest, right?"

"Well, we _are_ going to the beach," said the Doctor defensively.

Rose smirked.

"No, we're not," she said. "Not until you change."

"Well, I'm not changing," said the Doctor. His pout combined with the horrendous pineapple-print shirt and - oh, God, he was wearing _flippers_ on his feet! - made him look like a three-year-old about to throw a tantrum in the kiddie pool.

All he needed was an animal-shaped inner-tube around his waist.

"There's no way I'm changing," the Doctor repeated as Rose considered him. "Absolutely no way."

"Oh," said Rose, her smirk deepening as she began to unbutton the Doctor's shirt, "I can think of one or two ways to get you out of this…"

(They were late to meeting Jackie, Pete, and Tony on the beach, but at least the Doctor complied in putting on a different shirt. Eventually.)


	8. Love

**Ten/Rose - angst - love**

* * *

><p>He loves her.<p>

Of course she knows he loves her.

It's in his face, the way his tongue touches his teeth when he mirrors her smiles. The way his eyes crinkle and sparkle as he gazes down on her.

It's in his body, the way he holds her tight for a less-than-brief but not-quite-fulfilling celebratory hug. The way he grasps her hand as they run, as they walk, as they stand completely still.

It's in his voice, the way he says her name. The ways he says everything but what she'd most like to hear, speaking of the habits of Grajk during mating season or the reason Mars Bars are named so or Soledeor battle tactics or his favorite Disney movie. But never the three words, not even when he had one last chance. Not even a hologram on a beach could bring her relief to that tension.

She knows he loves her.

Why couldn't he ever prove it?


End file.
